freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 044
A Woman's Intuition is the forty-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 7 and sixth chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Satellizer is confronted by Holly Rose about her night with Louis. Louis dissolves the situation and that night, Louis and Holly have an argument that culminates into relations. Summary Holly Rose has asked Satellizer L. Bridget if Louis came to her room last night. Satellizer stiffens in response; she looks down nervously and very uncomfortable. Her hands are shaking and she's flushed in the face with embarrassment and guilt. She musters the will to respond, but Holly asks why Satellizer would look so nervous if a brother just wanted to visit his older sister. Satellizer is clear uncertain with such normalcy, but knows that Holly is right. She relaxes and confirms that Louis L. Bridget came to her room, causing Holly to splash water in Satellizer's face. Holly knows Louis and Satellizer's relationship is not normal, but does not care what siblings do alone. She warns Satellizer to stay away from her partner. Satellizer's entire body begins shaking. Holly says she's always known there was another woman in Louis' heart. One time, at Genetics, Louis was looking at a picture of Satellizer when she was younger. Holly sees the picture and wonders if that was his girlfriend. Louis says she's his sister who attends East Genetics. Holly finds it a strange charm, and Louis admits carrying around a picture of his sister is quite wired. Holly says she does not have siblings so she does not understand the feelings Louis may have, but suggests the pair was close. Louis says that she is very special. Satellizer breaks into cold sweat. Holly knows Louis sees Satellizer as more than a sister, but she does not care anymore. Holly declares her love for Louis and orders Satellizer to never again have inappropriate meeting or the two of them will shed blood in battle. Satellizer cannot respond and believes the Holly knows nothing about the real Louis. The man in question rushes over having heard Holly shouting at his sister. He sees that Satellizer is wet and asks if Holly did that to her. Holly says she did and asks if anything is wrong with that. Before she and Louis could argue, Kazuya comes back with more breakfast. All three of them look shameful. Louis takes Holly by the arm and leaves. Satellizer tells Kazuya that nothing happened. That night, Louis confronts Holly about what she did to Satellizer while she confronts him about his incestuous feelings, citing the previous night. Louis says they were catching up, but Holly recalls that he was away for five hours and reeked of her when he came back. When Holly calls Satellizer disgusting, he backhands her face. He asserts his relationship with Satellizer is not disgusting and that all Holly is, is a filthy Pandora. He grips Holly by her forearms and laughs that she's jealous and admits completely that Holly is a replacement for Satella. The two proceed to have sex, Louis determined to punish Holly. Event notes *Holly confronts Satellizer about her relationship with Louis. *Louis and Holly have an argument which culminates into relations, and Louis admits to Holly that she is a sexual replacement for Satellizer. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters